Her heart
by xx3lovexx
Summary: Uh-oh! Hinata gets her heart broken by Naruto,as she cries her heart out,does she realize that a certain person is right behind her,or does she fail and get killed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:Hi peoples!I'm sorta new here so please excuse me if I write a crappy fic and please review!

Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

So that's done with and let us begin in 5…4….3…2…..1….. action!

Her heart

_I standing on a bridge,im waiting in the dark._

_I thought that you'd be here by now….._

_There's nothing but the rain,no footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

'Naruto-kun!Why!'she asked herself the same question over and over again .'Was it because im weak?Or not beautiful enough…or too lously to even be in your expectations…?'She felt weak…..dejected….hopelessness…why! she screamed out with all her might..shouting-no-crying….why..her?Why not…..me?She felt so vunerable now…then she started running…..why?why?why?she kept on thinking and running she ran all the way to the place where she knew she would find peace….the waterfall…..

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night….trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand,take me somewhere new?_

_I dunno who you are but I….i'm with you!_

Suddenly,thunder started rumbling and rain started pouring….she was scared…sad..lonely…..and most of all ….wanting somebody to hold her…..**love her **…

Sasuke's p.o.v.

I heared a scream…a female scream…when I was training…a few moments later I felt the rain pouring down onto me…,'shit'I muttered under my breath then I heared another scream…'shit damn baby darn!' he said 'guess I better help her…he took out his umbrella and walked over to her shuddering figure…

Hinata's p.o.v.

I screamed again…ahhh!Why is this happening all in the same day!Uggh…suddenly I felt something shelter me…I looked up with my red swollen lavender -sama? I said shivering and surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know how to post a multi chappy now! Yay! Yay! So, this is the 2nd chapter of her heart. Hope ya like it!

_Flashback:_

'Naruto-kun!Why!'she asked herself the same question over and over again .'Was it because im weak?Or not beautiful enough…or too lously to even be in your expectations…?'She felt weak…..dejected….hopelessness…why! she screamed out with all her might..shouting-no-crying….why..her?Why not…..me?She felt so vunerable now…then she started running…..why?why?why?she kept on thinking and running she ran all the way to the place where she knew she would find peace….the waterfall….. Suddenly,thunder started rumbling and rain started pouring….she was scared…sad..lonely…..and most of all ….wanting somebody to hold her…..**love****her**…

Sasuke's p.o.v.

I heared a scream…a female scream…when I was training…a few moments later I felt the rain pouring down onto me…,'shit'I muttered under my breath then I heared another scream…'shit damn baby darn!' he said 'guess I better help her…he took out his umbrella and walked over to her shuddering figure…

Hinata's p.o.v.

I screamed again…ahhh!Why is this happening all in the same day!Uggh…suddenly I felt something shelter me…I looked up with my red swollen lavender -sama? I said shivering and surprised.

_End of flashback_

Sasuke's p.o.v.

Sasuke grunted and inwardly cursed. He heard of the rejection that Naruto , the idiot, and her father, the even bigger idiot , gave her. He didn't know what to say to her! Fortunately, then he realized her soaking form and grunted once more, then extended the umbrella towards her.

Hinata's p.o.v.

Hinata was shocked. She heard the grunt that Sasuke gave her at first, but thought that he was just greeting her. When she saw the extended umbrella the next time, she understood immediately. ' A-arigatou.' She said softly.

Normal p.o.v.

There, Sasuke walked Hinata home and then went home himself. Nothing odd here, right? Except the very fact, this was the very first time, Sasuke Uchiha has helped a girl before and the girl never said anything later on. He waited weeks, but she never said anything at all. He was very surprised…and interested…to _her,__Hinata__Hyuga._


	3. Chapter 3

A few months barely passed before Hinata received a mission from the hokage. Just as Hinata walked in the hokage room, she heard a very enraged Tsunade-sama shouting a at worn-out Shizune-san to get her more sake. Once Shizune noticed Hinata, she motioned to the hokage and her face immediately turned business-like. ' Hinata, do you know why you are summoned here?' Hinata shook her head. Tsunade sighed and said ,' Recently, I've noticed that Sasuke has always been going outside of the Leaf village at 12 am every night. I need you to report to me what he's doing. This mission is a B rank as Sasuke Uchiha is in. Understood?' Hinata nodded her head and bowed before briskly walking out of the room, completely oblivious to the wails of Tsunade as she bargained with Shizune for more sake. Instead, she turned sharply and decided to get some rest before going on her mission.

Right after the clock struck twelve, Hinata hid her chakra and blended in with her surroundings before casting a genjutsu just in time as Sasuke arrived. As Sasuke walked into the genjustsu, he started to feel strange, yet didn't really care as he thought that whoever he/ she was, he could take down easily. However, he thought to be safe, he formulated a plan. Once he stepped out of the Konoha gates, he started to run. He ran at an almost impossible speed for HInata to keep up with, and the moment he stopped, he smirked to himself. ' Oh, Hinata...you make it so easy.' He thought as he turned back for the last few trees while retrieving a kunai from his pouch. The moment he stepped onto the twig, HInata was sitting on, her breath stilled. She froze in fear as she wondered if Sasuke had already noticed her presence. She began to hope. However, fate decided to defy her and Sasuke had decided pushed her into a tree and held the kunai at her neck. His face of indifference put on, before his eyes flashed an ominous red and he started to whisper dangerously...

A/N: How's this? I'm sorry that I have not been updating for almost 2 years now, as I had nearly forgotten all about this story. Anyway, school has been giving us a lot of homework to do...therefore I'll try my very best to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

' Hinata-san, why are you here? Will you tell me or will I have to force it out of you?'

Hinata, embarrassed at him finding her so easily, stuttered out, 'U-Um, S-Sasuke-san-'

However, just before she could finish, she heard another sound coming from outside the village. She tensed. Sasuke, noticing the change in her demeanour, turned to look at the direction she was facing. Just before he could turn, he felt a kunai slice through the air, missing him by a hair's width.

' What in the world-?' came his response.

Quickly, he took out a kunai and Hinata did the same. Activating both their bloodlines, they scanned their surroundings.

'Hinata, do you notice anything different?'

Shocked at the prospect of him actually talking to her civilly, she shook her head. Sasuke sighed a second later, and the duo both deactivated their bloodlines. However, the moment they did that, a voice broke through the silence.

' Well, well, well, look at what we have here. The sole Uchiha with the weakest Hyuga, much more, the heiress! I'm sure Orochimaru-sama would be pleased with me when I bring the two of you back.'

Hinata shivered as she caught a glimpse of the speaker. Unkempt red hair ran through her back, black marks appearing on her body, and a sinister smile to match it. Turning to Sasuke to gauge his reaction, hoping that he would be as terrified as her's, she was terribly disappointed. Instead of shivering, the Uchiha stood proud and tall. The only indication of something changing was his sharingan being activated. Hinata mentally slapped herself for not doing that sooner, and she activated her's too.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she started to build up chakra for her bloodline. However, another voice soon broke through the silence.

'Hey, hey, hey! Tayuya! Not waiting for us and planning to take all the glory to yourself? What a selfish little girl!'

This time, a man with black hair appeared. Having his hair up in a ponytail, and six arms, he was surely a sight for the overwhelmed Hyuga. Thinking through her plan carefully, she thought, ' Hm...maybe if Sasuke took the guy and I took the girl, we could have a fighting chance?'

However, what she did not expect, was a third voice mixing in with the duo.

'Hey, wait up! I'm still not done with my chips yet!'

Managing to conceal her shock at the third member's appearance, she silently groaned.

'Oh dear...what should we do now?'

Deeply immersed in her own thoughts, she failed to listen to the conversation Sasuke was currently having with them.

' What is the meaning of this? I am already on your side.' Came the voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

Shocked at this, the navy haired girl, slowly turned her head towards the boy, the one who she thought was Naruto's friend. Noticing her staring, he turned to her with a wolfish smirk.

'What? This is the main purpose of you stalking me, right? To find out what I've been doing these past few days. Well, now you know. I have been training with them in secret. However, it is not a secret any longer.'

Tongue tied, Hinata could only blink.

' I am joining Orochimaru. This will be my last night here in Konoha. Tell Tsunade for me. Oh, and Hinata? Make it harder for me to catch you next time.'

Flinching at the cold and dead tone, she stood as tears began prickling her eyes and stared at him. Rubbing at her moist eyes occasionally, hoping that they would not notice her tears threatening to fall. Unfortunately, they did.

Each laughing in pure mirth at the kunoichi's agony, they slipped away.

A/N : Hello, everyone! Oh, I've been so sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while. Anyways, here is the new chapter! Hope you like and don't forget to review too! Also, I've decided to change my writing skill or paragraphing, so tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**


End file.
